1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for managing an apparatus that performs a process in response to an operation on an operation screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
An operation panel is generally included in an apparatus, such as a facsimile, a printer, a copier, a scanner, and a multifunction product, so that a user can input an operation input to the apparatus via the operation panel. A screen design (screen layout) of the operation panel is different by each apparatus, and cannot be changed easily. For example, when the screen layout of the operation panel is to be changed, an entire module that manages the operation panel needs to be replaced with a new one.
In a conventional image processing apparatus, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-323093 or Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-323283, the apparatus is managed based on user information such as a usage state of a user, and the user information is also managed by various methods.
However, in the conventional image processing apparatus, the screen design of the operation panel needs to be improved to be more user-friendly.
Namely, even though the apparatus includes a variety of functions, a user does not use all the functions in practical cases. However, all the functions are generally displayed on the operation panel because a required function differs among users. Therefore, even if some of the functions are not necessary to a user, all the functions are displayed on the operation panel, so that the user may select an unneeded function by mistake. Thus, the operation panel of the conventional apparatus is far from user-friendly.
For example, when a user calls a call center to inquire about an operation input for the apparatus, an operator of the call center may fail to communicate with the user because the operation panel is complicated due to a wide variety of the functions, so that it is difficult to explain the operation input over the phone. Therefore, the operation panel of the conventional apparatus needs to be improved in more user-friendly manner.